Power Rangers: Kaiju Force
by the crimson nutcase
Summary: Xiliens, an evil alien invasion force that want to take over earth, how? Using giant monsters of mass destruction (of course) ,Only one team can stop them only one group can stop them by using their own monsters against them they will become 'Power Rangers Kaiju Force' (Original team OC based story with references to other series, based on the Toho monsters)
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers: Kaiju Force

Rangers: Green Godzilla Ranger, Blue Mothra Ranger, Yellow Rodan Ranger, Black Anguirus Ranger, Bronze King Kong Ranger.

(King Kong was in a Toho movie, so it counts)

This is all based on an RP forum I 25% manage and the rest is down to the awesome moddy person, just using my characters though…as I don't want to mess with theirs as it seems rude and I feel I would ruin them. forum/Original-Ranger-Teams-Roleplay/139438/ That one if anyone is interested.

The 1st thing i have posted on here in a good few years, so feel free to review, flame, give some useful feed back...or some not so useful feed back.

* * *

_Xiliens, an evil alien invasion force that want to take over earth, how? Using giant evil monsters of mass destruction (of course) , having bread and mutated these monsters out in space and now there Xiliens posed to attack earth, a brilliant but naive scientist escapes with the only power to stop his people , only one group can stop them by using their own monsters against them they will become 'Power Rangers Kaiju Force'_

The tall lanky male spiriting around the high tech hallways, his arms filled with the powers he had helped bring to life. Scrambling around the corner and narrowly avoiding the blasts from his own people.

"God I'm so stupid" the genius yelled at himself as he sprinted towards the escape pod as fast as he could, jumping through a closing metallic door, his coat tails just slipping past through the doors before slamming shut on them.

Spinning past and out the reach of the faceless creatures he had also helped create, he was determined to make up for his mistaken naiveté to trust these people with his work, he had a plan and he was going to do it, nothing was going to stop him.

Seeing the escape pods he pumped his legs fast as he could, hearing the warning alarms and the sounds of metal moving he gasp as the escapes where jettisons out of the ship. He still had time…he could still make it he just needed to go faster and he could jump out there just before the escape pod doors close.

Getting to the hatch just in time he leaps out into the blackness of space and lands lands into the escape pod just as the doors close

"Suck it physics!" the dark haired alien man said as he quickly set course for the old research base he had found years ago, in the town of Clear Creek was a well hidden research base from a time when his plant was much less warmongering and much more peaceful. As far as he knew it had been found by anyone on the plant.

Hearing the blasts around his escape pod and how they bashed into his pod as he rocketed down to earth

"Come on junk heap make it to the planet" as he quickly tapped away at the console inside the pod took a heavy blast one of the engines cutting out, getting thrown around inside the metal cylinder the morphers getting whipped around just as much as he was.

Kicking out a small fire that started he yelled in pain as he felt the pod hit the ground, feeling his shoulder getting pierced by metal scrap he whined in pain as his shoulder, crawling from the wreckage groaning in pain, the morphers tucked under his arm as he crawled towards the entrance, the trail of dirt and dark blue blood as he crawled.

He just needed to make it inside and he would be safe, then everything else will work out he just knew it. He just had to keep this plant safe…it was the first part of the plan.

_Meanwhile on a world kept secret to the public, located behind Jupiter, _

"What do you mean he got away" a figure hidden in shadow on a large intimidating dark bronze throne "He was to be guarded at all times…was he?'' the voice was feminine with a dark and cold tone with every word.

"Your Majesty, It didn't seem like a good use of resources, he was a naive fool" the head guard said pleadingly "I will hunt him down and drag him from that ball of dirt" it seemed to be going well for the man, the shadowy figure nodding her head.

"Throw him to my pet, and bring me Commander Arukit" the guard captain yells and demands being ignored by the others in the room as he was dragged off violently by two larger guards.

A man with a reptilian form, his hulking seven foot body walking into the roof, his tongue lashing out at the air

"You will go to earth, find Toho and then we will finish the preparations for the conquest of the planet"

Nodding Arukit turned and left the throne room without saying a word, heading for the hanger bay.

* * *

Right, the end for now.

Next chapter will be something happening…properly Ranger introduction set a few days before this.

Why can someone jump from a space ship to a escape pod with no negative effects. Coz Power rangers has a messed up laws of physics, as it seems to change for when the time is needed. Like air on the moon, or lazar guns opening portals so I think the laws of physics change whenever main characters need to do something bad ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say, any problems or mistakes with the American education system comes from the fact I'm English, and I don't know it too well. So blame wikipedia

This is going to introduce the rangers a few at a time or try and get all five of them at once…depends on how much writing power I have in my mind.

* * *

**A few hours before the escape pods crash**

_The sound of yells and the rhythmic Chanting of 'fight, fight, fight!' from the circle of high schoolers_, _the creak of a nose breaking as the two boys in the middle of the circle slammed there fist into each other's faces. Just as his own fist connected with the other boys jaw knocking some teeth free a loud ringing bell sounded echoing around the field. _

The ringing of the lunch bell made Hara open his eyes, awakening from the memories of his first two year of high school, now he was a senior at 17, and he had done his best to put his more violent and bullying past behind him though most didn't really believe him at all. Only one person did and that girl was pretty much his best friend.

Staying seated while everyone else left; the pale skinned, white haired, purple eyed teen was something of a sight to see. The Japanese American student felt much better about this life now than he did before.

As he got up and left with Lora Elisa, the aforementioned best friend.

"Come on let's get going big guy" as she pats' him on the shoulder, having get on her toes to do it to the taller boy, with a grin on her face as her taller friend followed along behind her.

Stepping out into the fairly busy school hallway as the people started heading home, as he waved a casually goodbye that would properly go unseen by Lola but he felt like making the walk on his own. As he stepped out into the afternoon sun he smiled watching the clouds

"A normal school life is pretty great" he mumbled under his breath, a few seconds later he was teleported away in a flash of green light.

Lola wondered where Hara had vanished too, but shrugged it off as the boys normal eccentrics, ever since what had happened between the two of them and Dan, he had clamed down and moved away from his more violent and bullying past.

She had helped him and that was one of the things she did best, helping people, she wasn't a particularly popular student or some kind of high school guru. She was; just pretty friendly person, nice to everyone who's not an out right jerk.

Lola was the older of a pair of twins and currently lived with her mom, the other twin living with her dad on the other side of the country, unlike the parents the pair still get on fairly well and often spend the summers together at either parents house.

As she collected her things from her locker and turned to greet one of her other friends, Dan was a wannabe daredevil who can nearly always be found flying through the air and heading to hurt him self, or others if they don't see him coming.

The blonde teen side stepped the red headed boy who slide down the school stairs banister and into the lockers headfirst.

"You really shouldn't be doing that" this was at least the hundredth time the young man had been told that phrase this week, leaning down to pull him up and brush Dan off, Lola sighed at her childhood friend as he just grinned confidently at her.

"The big guy headed home all ready, rude" the boy said cheerily ignoring the comment from Lola as he walked on wards tapping Lola on the shoulder as the two headed towards the exit of the school gates.

"You know how he is, the silent type, its just nice not to have him punching everything" Lola said smiling as the pair of friends left the school doors and vanished in a flash of yellow and blue.

Blinking a few times, the younger male scratched his head at what he had just seen…he was relatively sure what he had just seen was impossible, walking over and trying his best to understand what he had just witness. Tapping his chin and huffing in frustration, the rather respectful intelligent young man didn't like anything that didn't make sense. He liked everything to be logical because that's the way the world worked, the two people despairing in the flash of colours, couldn't happen…it couldn't. Andrew bent down and poked at the empty ground that had once had the older students in front of him.

"Right…not possible at all" he said mumbling before he himself vanished in a flash of black him self.

Unlike the others, who just happened to be conveniently near the others, the last soon to be ranger was on her own and had left school allot earlier then the others, being sick of the stairs of her fellow students and the preaching of the teachers. The young Spanish girl leaps over a fence and pulls on her fingerless gloves as she rolls on the ground as he lands.

Fay Caballero Rojo, she hated her full name, raised in this small boring town after her parents had moved to America when she was 8, the olive skinned athletic tom boy crossed her arms and looked up at the strange black trail that was in the sky. Just as she started to wonder what could have been the cause she was taken off in a flash of bronze.

* * *

It got a little shorter in bits...as only Fay and Hara where not made up on the spot

But they will all be fleshed out at some point, and if you can work out the references abound

Reviews would be awesome if anyone wants to.


End file.
